Catfight
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Sara and Sophia have a huge catfight after Sara's DUI. When Sara gets upset, will Grissom comfort her? GSR


Sara was having a bad day. Some poor little girl was found earlier; raped and beaten to a bloody pulp. But a lot of the damage was old. Domestic violence. Something that hit too close to home for Sara. All she needed right now was a cold beer and a warm bed. Yet she chose to make a quick detour first. She didn't have to stop by and talk to him, but she wanted to. Mainly just to see how far he had gotten with his evidence.

But when she got the door she didn't realize that someone else was already in there. She looked in to see Sophia sitting on top of Grissom's desk, legs crossed revealing maybe just too much leg in her short skirt. A part of Sara boiled in rage at the site of her, but another part was glad to see that Grissom wasn't buying into Sophia's little game.

Grissom looked up. "Oh, hi Sara."

Sophia turned around and scowled. "When did you get out of rehab?"

Sara frowned slightly but was determined to keep her cool. "Hi Grissom." She nodded slightly at Sophia, "detective."

Sophia smiled slyly. "I didn't know you were out of Alcoholic's Anonymous."

Sara glared at her. "Unlike SOME people, I don't need counseling." Sara tried to hold her tongue, but Sophia was egging her on.

Grissom stood up. "Stop. Sara is there something you wanted to talk about?" His eyes focused on hers, somewhat concerned.

Sophia looked at him, then back at Sara. "Yeah Sara. How's PEAP going?"

That's when Sara lost it. Tears sprang to her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. Her DUI was still an emotional subject and people just couldn't drop it. She did the only thing she could think of. She fled. She turned and walked as fast as she could down the hallway.

"Badly done Detective, badly done." Grissom ran down the hall to catch up with Sara. "Sara wait up!"

Sara meant to keep walking, but his hand on her arm made her turn around. She thanked God that the tears hadn't fallen yet. She was just about to say something when Sophia came up behind Grissom. "So how many drinks did you have that night Sara? Three? Four?"

Sara had had enough.She turned around, and this time she ran out of the building. Grissom turned to Sophia. "Sophia leave! I never want to see you in this lab again! Now get out of here! You'll be hearing about this harassment from Brass."

With that he turned and ran after Sara. He ran through the doors and found her in the parking lot, heading towards her Denali. "Sara wait!"

She turned around with a tear-streaked face. "Sara." His face was etched with concern. "Sara you shouldn't let her get to you like that."

"I'm not. I mean I did, but I tried not too. And I won't let her do it again, but... you know what? I don't care anymore. What's done is done, and I'm going."

"Going? Where?"

"Home Grissom." She turned and put her keys in the car door.

"Sara..."

"What?" She was sad, and hurt. He could see it in her eyes, and her pain, caused him an even greater pain. He put his hands on hers, pulling her keys back out of the key door.

"I...i..." He shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

More hurt filled her eyes, and she wiped away some of the tears still on her cheeks. "Yeah I'm sorry too" she said bitterly.

He was silent for a couple seconds as if battling with an internal decision. Then finally he made up his mind, and pulled her in towards him, wrapping his arms around her. She had longed for this moment, but had almost given up on it ever happening. She looked up in confusion. He leaned in and whispered, "I'm sorry too." Leaning in a little more, he graced her lips with his. Electricity surged through them. He delivered with a passion he didn't know he had, and she matched his with her own. They pulled back for air, he rested his forehead against hers.

She smiled at him. "Does this mean I have to thank Sophia?"

He smirked a little. "For what?"

"For this..." she kissed him a couple times softly on the lips. "For us." He leaned in for more.

"Hmmm. Maybe we should." He pulled her back into his arms, and kissed her passionatly, pouring every ounce of his soul into it. Her hands snaked up behind his neck, but he reached up behind his neck and grabbed her hands, pulling them down to her sides. Wrapping his hands around hers, he intertwined his fingers with hers, and leaned forward, pinning Sara comfortably between himself and her denali.

In the background, Sophia just stepped out of the doors, when she saw them. She shook her head and crossed her arms. _Crap!_


End file.
